powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Baldur (God of War)
Summary Baldur, '''also called the Stranger, is the Norse God of Light and Son of the Allfather Odin and the Vanir Goddess Freya. Upon foreseeing his "needless death" Freya would use her great mystical power to grant Baldur invulnerability to all manners of harm, whether it be physical or magical. However the spell came at terrible cost, rendering Baldur unable to feel anything at all. This lack of feeling pain or pleasure eventually drove the God mad and so he swore revenge upon Freya, vowing to never forgive her. A century after his invulnerability was granted Baldur's father, the King of Gods Odin, commanded Baldur to hunt down the Jötunn Guardian, not knowing she had already passed. Upon arriving he would encounter the God Slayer '''Kratos, '''believing him to be the Guardian, hunting down the Ghost of Sparta and his young son '''Atreus across Midgard. Eventually Baldur's spell would be broken by mistletoe in Atreus' bow strap leading to his death at the hands of Kratos. Feats * Thanks to his mother's magic he is invulnerable to both physical and magical harm * Battled and even overwhelmed an older Kratos * Along with his nephews hunted Kratos and Atreus down * Kidnapped Atreus and battled Kratos atop his Dragon, Dagsetr * Escaped Helheim * Rendered the World Serpent (who is on par with Thor) unconscious in just three hits * Battled Kratos and Atreus a third and final time without his invulnerability * His death at the hands of Kratos caused the Fimbulwinter (the Three year long winter that heralds the arrival of Ragnarok) that consumed all of Midgard Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Martial Arts , Invulnerability, Healing Factor (Mid-Low Class), Light Manipulation, is able to mimic the elements of Ice and Fire, Pain Tolerance (Is unable to feel anything thanks to the spell, including pain and has a sadomasochistic pain tolerance even without the spell) Destructive Capacity: Multi-Continent Level (Could fight on par with an older Kratos on even footing consistently, caused the creation of a sizable ravine in his first battle with Kratos, potentially superior to his nephews Magni and Modi, knocked out the World Serpent in three hits who, for reference, could encircle all of Midgard and shake the Nine Realms in his battle with Thor) Striking Strength: Class NJ (Could heavily injure Kratos with his punches on many occasions at one point knocking him right over his house in their first encounter, knocked out the World Serpent, winded a post Realization Atreus, should be on par with Thor who brutally beat Modi) Lifting Strength: Class G '''(On par with an older Kratos who managed to flip Tyr's temple and push it's bridge through the Lake of Nine unaided, Launched Kratos over his house in one hit and should be comparable to, if not outright stronger then his nephews, Magni and Modi) Durability: '''Multi-Continent Level (Even without his Invulnerability he was able to take numerous hits from both Kratos and Atreus, survive being attacked with the Leviathan Axe designed to rival Thor's hammer and due to seemingly masochistic tendencies actually enjoyed the experience, with his Invulnerability could absolutely no sell heavy attacks from Kratos,endured several strikes from a Spartan Rage Kratos which, for reference, easily overpowered Modi, Withstood Atreus' arrows which can stun his father Kratos) Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic (Should be no slower then a lower tier Kratos who could traverse the game world at this speed and create air bursts with his movement, moves so fast he can create shockwaves with his hits and should scale to Magni and Modi who can use natural lightning) Stamina: Superhuman (Stated he would outlast Kratos near the start of the game, tracked Kratos the entire game throughout Midgard, fought Kratos and Atreus without tiring out multiple times) Range: Standard Melee Range via physical blows Hundreds of Meters with his elemental powers Intelligence: Above Average Human (An incredibly skilled close quarters combatant, escaped Helheim, is the greatest of Odin's many trackers) Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses * Mentally unstable * Despite his Invulnerability can still be dazed and even rendered unconscious * His Invulnerability spell can be broken with Mistletoe * Is overconfident thanks to a combination of his mental instability and invulnerability, meaning he holds back somewhat and is prone to constant taunting of his opponent (As noted by Kratos) Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws:Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Pain Tolerance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Insane Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:How Strong Is Category:God of War